Orthogonal spin transfer magnetic random access memory devices offer fast (sub-nanosecond) initiations of the magnetization write process, combined with low energy operation. These devices employ at least two thin magnetic layers whose preferred magnetization directions are not oriented along the same axis (i.e. not collinear). This assures that a spin-transfer torque acts on a switchable magnetic layer (free layer) of the device when a write pulse (a voltage or current pulse) is applied to a device.